Sweet Memories
by Alyafarah
Summary: Suatu kejadian tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus, juga mustahil untuk diulang. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah melupakannya. Atau mungkin menyimpannya, diabadikan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis./PWP/GS/Crackpair; wonbum/Implicit lemon/OOC/AU.


**Sweet Memories**

Warning: Crack Pairing, Crossgender, Implicit Lemon, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini punya AlyaFarah :)

Dedicated to Eonni cantik dan semua yang berulang tahun hari ini.

 _Selamat Ulang tahun_

.

.

Summary:

- _Suatu kejadian tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus, juga mustahil untuk diulang. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah melupakannya. Atau mungkin menyimpannya, diabadikan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis_.-

.

oooOoooOooo

.

Mata teduh Kibum menatap lurus ke depan. Tersenyum hangat kala memandang satu objek yang -pernah- ia kenal. Pada seorang _namja_ tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlapis _sweater_ berwarna gelap. Ada sedikit motif melintang di dadanya. _Namja_ itu sedang asik berbincang dengan beberapa temannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum untuk merespon pembicaraan. Senyum khas yang akan selalu membentuk cekungan indah di kedua pipinya.

Senyumnya menular. Kibum pun ikut tersenyum. Kembali mengingat bahwa dulu _namja_ tampan itu pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Tiba-tiba Kibum menunduk malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah, menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Choi Siwon. Sahabat sekaligus tetangga masa kecilnya itu pernah memberikan sebuah _kenangan_. Kenangan yang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Kibum. Meskipun semua kenangan bersama Siwon tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan.

.

.

.

 **# Flashback #**

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah anggun keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh lelahnya sudah kembali segar. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Menutup rapat pintu itu, tak lupa menguncinya. Sambil bersenandung, Kibum berjalan ke arah ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam sebotol _lotion_ , hendak menjalankan ritualnya setelah mandi.

Sehelai handuk berwarna ungu lembut membungkus rambutnya yang masih basah. Sedangkan tubuh rampingnya hanya terbalut _bathrobe_ yang hanya diikat longgar.

Satu kakinya naik ke atas ranjang, diikuti kaki yang lain. Terjulur cantik di atas _bedcover_ bergambar beruang Teddy yang lucu. Kibum mulai mengoleskan _lotion_ ke kaki kirinya yang jenjang. Dingin. Sensasi itu langsung menjalar di kakinya.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, seseorang sedang menatapnya gugup. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ki-ki-bum-mie.." panggil suara itu terbata.

" _Ne_?" Si pemilik killer smile masih belum sadar situasi.

"Bi-bisakah kau hentikan itu sebentar. Biarkan aku keluar dulu d-dari kamarmu," pinta suara itu memohon.

Glup

Sang _Snow White_ mematung. Tak sanggup menerka apa yang terjadi.

Dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya kan, tadi? Tapi kenapa...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit histeris seketika menggelegar hingga ke penjuru kediaman Kim.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Ada apa, sayang?!" tanya nyonya Kim panik. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri putrinya, setelah suaminya berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Kibum.

"Kenapa Siwonnie bisa ada di dalam kamarku, _eomma_?! SURUH DIA KELUAR!" teriaknya histeris.

Benda-benda berterbangan. Kibum melempari _namja_ yang masih _shock_ di sudut kamarnya itu dengan apapun yang berhasil ia jangkau. Sedangkan target pelemparan Kibum hanya menghindar sebisanya.

"Mi-mi- _mian_.. a-aku-"

" _Mianhae_. _Eomma_ kira kau sedang membaca, chagi. Jadi eomma menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarmu," potong nyonya Kim sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Nyonya Kim sangat hafal kebiasaan anak bungsunya. Jika sudah asik membaca, Kibum tidak akan terganggu dengan suara apapun. Dan akan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, lalu cepat makan. Ada yang ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ bicarakan. Ayo kita keluar, Siwon-ah," ajak nyonya Kim meninggalkan kamar, diikuti oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

"Appa dan eomma harus ke Mokpo untuk menjenguk teman appa yang sedang sakit." Tuan Kim menjelaskan sebelum mengunyah makanannya.

Berbicara saat makan memang bukan suatu yang baik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktunya tidak banyak. Ia harus cepat bersiap, kemudian segera meluncur ke Mokpo.

" _Eonje_?" Kibum menyuap nasinya.

"Malam ini, _chagi_. Satu jam lagi kami berangkat," jawab nyonya Kim.

"M- _mwo_?! Kalian meninggalkanku sendirian?! Uhuk.. uhuk."

"Tenang saja, Bummie. Bibi Song akan menemanimu. Dan _eomma_ sudah meminta Siwon-ah untuk menginap di sini." Nyonya Kim mengelus punggung putri bungsunya yang masih terbatuk kecil.

"Uhuh.. uhuk! Kenapa harus DIA juga, _eomma_?!" Alih-alih berhenti, Kibum malah terbatuk makin keras.

Tatapan nyalang ditujukan pada Siwon yang duduk di hadapannya. Masih belum bisa melupakan sahabat baiknya yang ketahuan mengintip - _ani_ \- tapi benar-benar melihatnya yang nyaris telanjang. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah memasang cengiran tanpa dosa.

" _Aigoo_ , Siwon kan sudah sering menemanimu saat kami pergi. Ada apa denganmu, eum?"

"Tapi, _eomma_.."

Tidak mungkin kan, Kibum harus mengatakan terus terang pada eommanya jika tadi Siwon nyaris melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Tidakkah eommanya mengerti?

"Kami harus berangkat sekarang, chagi. Habiskan makananmu, ne!"

Chup

" _Eomma_.." Rengekan Kibum tak berbalas. Sang _Snow White_ hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu saat kedua orang tuanya mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum melesat pergi.

"Siwon-ah, aku titip Kibummie, _ne_. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik," pesan Tuan Kim sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

" _Nde_ , _Ahjussi_. Hati-hati di jalan." Siwon membungkuk kecil lalu mengantarkan orang tua Kibum sampai ke depan pintu.

Nyonya dan Tuan Kim memang sering meminta Siwon menginap di rumahnya. Mereka memang sering sekali bepergian dan meninggalkan Kibum di rumah. Walaupun ada dua orang _maid_ , namun tetap saja Tuan Kim tidak akan bisa tenang jika belum memastikan ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menjaga Kibum. Dan seseorang yang diberikan kepercayaan itu adalah Choi Siwon.

Sebenarnya Tuan Kim memiliki tujuan lain. Ia berharap hubungan antara Kibum dan Siwon bisa terajut dengan baik. Selain bertetangga, Siwon adalah anak dari rekan bisnisnya.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, temani aku menonton, _ne_?" pinta Kibum sambil ber- _aegyo_ sangat imut di depan Siwon. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan satu keping DVD di depan wajah tampan Siwon.

Tanpa harus berpose _aegyo_ pun Siwon pasti akan menuruti permintaannya. Mereka sering menonton film berdua, di rumah Siwon, atau kadang di rumah Kibum. Tergantung permintaan sang _Princess Snow White_ yang cantik.

"Film _horror_ lagi? Kau tidak bosan?" tanya Siwon sambil meneguk _espresso_ nya. Tidak ingin Kibum mengomelinya lagi untuk yang kesekian ratus kali, karena dirinya ketahuan tertidur lelap saat menemani Kibum menonton.

" _Wae_? Jadi kau tidak ingin menemaniku? Ayolah, wonnie..." rajuknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan piyama Siwon.

Ada rasa tidak rela saat mendengarkan kalimat Siwon tadi. Ia sangat ingin menonton film _horror_ itu. Tapi jika harus menonton sendiri, ada rasa takut yang SEDIKIT mengganggunya. Masalahnya kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah. Bibi Song yang diminta untuk menemani dua remaja itu tidak bisa datang hari ini, karena anaknya sedang sakit. Apalagi hari sudah semakin larut, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang tidak ingin menemanimu menonton, Kibummie? Dasar manja." cibir Siwon sambil merebut kepingan DVD dari tangan Kibum, lalu memutarnya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah film diputar. _Backsound_ dari film menggerum menakutkan karena efek _home theather_. Menambah kesan mencekam di ruangan yang memang sengaja digelapkan. Kibum mulai bergerak resah. Posisi duduknya kerap kali berganti. Kepalanya turut ia sembunyikan di balik bantal sofa yang berada dipangkuannya.

Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Kibum. Sahabatnya itu memang penakut, tapi tak pernah jera untuk menonton film horror. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran sang _Snow White_? Siwon juga tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu menonton jika kau takut, Bummie. Ganti saja. Apa kau punya film lain, _comedy_ atau _romance_?"

"YAH! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Siwonnie!" teriak Kibum histeris saat Siwon hendak melangkah. Ia menarik tangan Siwon hingga _namja_ tampan itu langsung terhempas kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Ck! Kau ini." Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Aneh. Itulah satu kata cibiran untuk Kibum. Ia kembali pada kegiatannya selama tiga puluh menit, menghabiskan _snack_ milik Kibum.

.

 _Namja_ berdimple indah kembali mengunyah keripik rasa barbeque. Entah sudah habis berapa bungkus.

Siwon menyeringai. Mengganggu sahabat cantiknya jika sedang serius begini sudah tentu akan sangat menyenangakan. Tanpa mengulur waktu, ditariknya bantal yang Kibum gunakan utuk menutupi wajahnya, dan..

"YAH! Jangan menggangguku, Wonnie! Sebentar lagi hantunya muncul." Kibum mengomel lucu. Ia menarik bantal lainnya, kali ini untuk dipeluk.

Siwon masih belum puas. Ia mengambil keripiknya lagi lalu disodorkan di depan mulut Kibum. Meski mengoceh tidak jelas, namun Kibum tetap melahapnya. Siwon terkekeh gemas.

Siwon kembali menyuapkan keripik untuk Kibum. Romantis? Tidak. Karena Siwon MASIH mengganggunya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan keripiknya ke kanan ke kiri, hingga Kibum kembali merengek kesal. Dan tiba-tiba..

Grep

Kibum menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Siwon. Jika terus bergerak seperti itu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menggigit keripiknya.

Suatu adegan di layar tiga puluh dua incinya membuat Kibum menahan nafas. Semua pergerakan Kibum terhenti, kala terdengar suara derap langkah diikuti _backsound_ mengerikan dari filmnya. _Pasti sebentar lagi_ , batinnya was-was.

Deg

Siwon diam mematung. Bukan karena tertular sesuatu yang tengah melanda sahabatnya yang cantik. Ia tertegun dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu lakukan pada jarinya.

Yang terjadi adalah..

Kibum mengulum ibu jari Siwon. Tidak sadar sebenarnya. Sang _Princess_ masih diam mematung, menanti apa yang akan ditampilkan filmnya sebentar lagi. Mempersiapkan suaranya untuk berteriak jika ada sesuatu yang mengagetkan. Tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang kesulitan menelan ludah di sebelahnya. Dan..

"Kyyaaaaaaaaa!"

Detak jantung Siwon menggila. Bahkan bunyi jantungnya terasa lebih keras dari pada lengking teriakan Kibum.

Siwon sepenuhnya sadar, sahabatnya yang manis itu kini berada dalam pelukannya.

Kejadian beberapa jam lalu kembali terbayang. Seperti menari-nari di depan wajahnya. Kejadian ketika Siwon berada dalam kamar Kibum diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Siwon nyaris melihat semuanya. Tubuh ramping setengah telanjang milik sahabatnya. Dari pundak sampai ke mata kaki. Semuanya.

Rasa penasarannya seketika muncul.

"Oh Tuhan." Sang _namja_ tampan bergumam frustasi.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali membuka mulut saat melihat tangan Siwon bergerak di depan wajahnya. Keberadaan Siwon ternyata sangat menguntungkan. Karena tangan besar Siwon sangat berguna untuk menggantikan tangannya yang sedang sibuk, memeluk bantal.

Tapi setelahnya ia mengernyit. Bingung karena tak menemukan keripik untuk digigit. Ibu jari Siwon malah menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Bergerak menggoda di atas bibirnya yang basah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kibum selain mengomel, karena Siwon kembali mengganggunya.

Kibum makin jengah dengan sikap usil Siwon. Tangan kekar sahabatnya itu kini melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Sedangkan tangan lainnya memainkan rambut Kibum yang tergerai di tengkuknya.

"Eh?"

Ada rasa aneh saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh leher bagian belakangnya. Tengkuknya ikut meremang saat hembusan udara hangat membelai leher belakangnya.

"W-wonnie?" Pertanyaan Kibum langsung dijawab geraman kesal dari Siwon.

"Nikmati saja film mu, Bummie."

Kibum menyadari perubahan suara sahabatnya yang terdengar.. berat.

Dengan lembut Siwon mengecup leher belakang sahabatnya. Sedikit melumatnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di kulitnya yang halus. Sang _Snow White_ pemalu pun tak lagi berminat dengan film _horror_ yang sempat membuatnya penasaran.

"Mmmpppphhh!"

Saat Kibum mencoba menengok ke belakang, saat itu juga Siwon menyambar bibirnya. Hingga protesan yang hendak diluncurkan Kibum hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Mmhhah.. apa yang kau lakukan, Siwonnie?!" Akhirnya Kibum berhasil mendorong dada Siwon untuk menjauh.

"Bukankah malam ini sangat dingin, Bummie? Jika kau kedinginan, aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

Sulit mencerna kalimat itu. Sungguh. Apalagi kini Siwon sangat tertarik dengan wajahnya. Menghujami Kibum dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Kening, pipi, hidung, bahkan kelopak matanya tak luput dari sentuhan bibir joker sang _namja_ tampan. Kibum kesulitan berpikir dengan benar. Otaknya lambat mencerna.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kibummie.."

Siwon kembali mengecup, tepat di bibirnya. Kibum yang masih bingung, memilih untuk diam. Siwon mengartikannya sebagai sebuah persetujuan.

Bibir _kissable_ dilumat habis oleh pemilik senyum joker. Bersatu tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Mencoba membuat udara dingin di sekitar menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Kibum yang terlena memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Melupakan dirinya yang ingin melayangkan protes, menuntut penjelasan Siwon terhadap semua perlakuannya.

Film _horror_ nya? Tolong jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi. Sekarang, itu bukanlah suatu yang penting. Bahkan Kibum tak tau, kapan Siwon mematikan televisinya. Menyebabkan berakhir pula acaranya yang ingin menguji adrenalin ditengah malam saat tak ada yang menemaninya di rumah. Kecuali Siwon.

Mata sang _Snow White_ terbuka lebar. Mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu menyentuh permukaan dadanya yang masih berbalut piyama. Sentuhan lembut berganti menjadi remasan menuntut.

"Wonnie! Ini tidak benar!" seru Kibum sambil mendorong dada Siwon untuk menjauh. Menghentikan cumbuan mereka meski sedikit tak rela.

" _Wae_? Kau tak menginginkannya, sayang?"

Lagi. Siwon lagi-lagi memutar balikkan akal sehatnya. Bahkan hanya karena sebuah kata, 'sayang'.

Hati kecilnya memang sempat menginginkan kata itu terucap dari bibir joker Siwon, untuknya. Tapi mengapa setelah kata itu terucap, Kibum malah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Darahnya juga ikut berdesir. Bukankah itu aneh?

Siwon membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat menikmati ulahnya sendiri. Ia menatap mata Kibum yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sejuta tanda tanya yang tercermin di obsidian Kibum hanya diacuhkan. Siwon melanjutkan melumat bibir _kissable_ sahabatnya. Tak berniat menjawab. Karena bukan jawaban yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Tubuh mungil menggeliat resah. Memberontak dalam pelukan hangat Siwon. Menolak cumbuan yang Siwon tawarkan. Meski sebenarnya Kibum ingin kembali menikmati apa yang sahabatnya itu berikan. Tapi otaknya kembali berkata, bahwa.. " _ini tidak benar_ ".

.

.

.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, ia sudah berbaring di atas sofa. Kancing-kancing piyamanya tak lagi terkait. Hingga udara dingin dapat dengan mudah membelai perutnya yang ramping.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, _ne_. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

Ajakan Siwon hanya dijawab anggukan ragu-ragu oleh Kibum. Siwon membalas dengan senyum mematikan dari bibir jokernya. Senyum yang selalu membuat Kibum terpesona.

Pekikan kecil terdengar, kala _yeoja_ pemalu itu merasakan dirinya melayang. Sepasang lengan kekar menyangga leher dan lutut belakangnya. Mengangkat tubuh ramping Kibum, seperti seorang pria yang memboyong pengantinnya setelah mereka menikah. Siwon mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dengan mudah. Seakan hanya membawa sebuah boneka ukuran besar.

.

Kibum menatap sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya hangat. Bahkan kehangatan yang terpancar dari sana membuat Kibum melupakan rasa dingin yang menyengat kulitnya yang tak terbalut selembar benang pun.

Keadaan yang sama juga dirasakan _namja_ tampan yang masih asik menyelami obsidian Kibum. Tubuh atletisnya memang menimpa Kibum, tapi sama sekali tidak menindihnya. Karena satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menyangga, sekaligus memerangkap tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

"Bummie, kau kedinginan?"

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Kau sudah memelukku. Tidak mungkin aku kedinginan." Ia tersenyum. Tapi Siwon tau, itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

Siwon membelai pipi tirus di bawahnya. Kemudian menempelkan keningnya di kening sang _yeoja_ cantik. Membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki. Ia tau, Kibum berbohong. Karena kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Kibum merasakan dengan jelas rasa dingin kini merambati tubuh sahabatnya.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir _kissable_ yang terasa seperti candu. Manis.. dan selalu membuatnya ingin mencicipi, lagi dan lagi, tanpa rasa bosan.

Kibum membalas. Melumat bibir joker Siwon yang terus memberikan kecupan basah untuknya. Bagai mantra ajaib yang mampu membungkam bibir manisnya. Hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Melupakan tangan nakal Siwon yang sudah berpetualang kemana-mana.

.

"Aku akan memulainya, _ne_. Katakan jika sakit, Kibummie." Merasa semuanya siap, Siwon meminta ijin untuk memulai.

"C- _chakkaman_ , wonnie!", cegahnya sambil meremas lengan Siwon. Menatapnya ragu kala mendengar kata sakit yang Siwon ucapkan.

Mengerti, Siwon tersenyum. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau percaya padaku?" Tak henti-henti ia membelai pipi Kibum untuk menenangkan. Sesekali memberikan kecupan singkat.

" _Jeongmal_?"

Siwon mengangguk yakin.

" _Yaksok_?"

" _Yaksokhae_. Jika aku menyakitimu, kau boleh membalasnya. Lakukan padaku apapun yang kau mau. Tak apa."

Kibum mengangguk kecil. Masih ada sedikit rasa takut menghantuinya.

"Atau jika kau tidak menginginkannya, tak apa. Kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang juga." Siwon beranjak pergi setelah mengecup bibir Kibum sekali lagi.

Dingin kembali mendera tubuh mungil saat pelukan hangat Siwon meninggalkannya. "W-wonnie, _chakkaman_! Lakukanlah.. aku percaya padamu." Digenggamnya tangan Siwon erat-erat. Meminta Siwon agar tidak meninggalkannya. Kibum memalingkan wajah, agar sahabatnya yang tampan itu tak dapat melihat rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya.

.

Pekikan terdengar kala Siwon memulainya. Meski tak tau bagaimana rasanya, tapi ia cukup yakin, yeoja cantik itu tengah menahan sakit. Tentu saja Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan sabar menunggu reaksi Kibum selanjutnya. Ingin berhenti atau melanjutkan, semua ia serahkan pada Kibum. Tentu saja Siwon akan menuruti apapun keinginan Kibum. Siwon ingin melakukan ini tanpa ada keterpaksaan.

Dan sebuah senyuman dari bibir _kissable_ di hadapannya membuat Siwon yakin bahwa Kibum mengijinkannya untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah Siwon mulai.

.

Kali ini bukan hanya pekikan. Melainkan jeritan pilu yang menggema hingga ke seluruh kamar. Jerit yang menjelaskan bahwa pemiliknya sedang di dera rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Siwon bergerak sigap. Menyambar bibir manis Kibum untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Meski tak yakin bisa membantu, tapi Siwon tetap mencoba. Hingga jeritan Kibum teredam ciumannya. _Namja_ tampan itu ikut mengernyit. Rasa sakit menyergap di lengannya yang berotot. Ternyata Kibum menuruti perintahnya. Ia menjelaskan rasa sakit itu dengan menancapkan kuku-kukunya di lengan Siwon.

" _Gwaenchana_ , sayang?" Siwon benar-benar khawatir.

" _Appoyo_ , wonnie." Kibum mengadu. Terisak sambil memeluk lengan Siwon.

" _Mianhae_. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu, sayang. Tapi aku bisa menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu melayang."

Siwon ingin kembali membawa Kibum dalam ciumannya. Pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Cairan pekat mengalir di bawah sana. Terlihat jelas walau cahaya penerangan kamar sangat minim.

"Bummie.." bisiknya di telinga sang _Snow white_.

" _Ne_?"

"Apa aku _namja_ pertamamu?"

Blusshh

Pipi putih itu langsung merona, semerah kepiting rebus. Harusnya Siwon tak bertanya seperti itu. Kibum tidak pernah dekat dengan _namja_ manapun, kecuali dirinya. Sifat kaku Kibum yang pemalu membuatnya sulit berteman.

Diamnya Kibum membuat Siwon yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Siwon tersenyum penuh rasa bangga.

" _Pabbo_!"

"Aww, kenapa kau malah memukulku?" protes Siwon.

 _Namja_ bertubuh atletis itu terkekeh saat melihat rona merah di pipi sahabatnya. Belum lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut sangat lucu.

"Sayang, kau siap?"

Lagi-lagi Kibum merona saat mendengar aba-aba yang Siwon diberikan.

" _Ne_ ," jawabnya dengan suara lirih. Ia masih terlalu malu.

.

Jerit kesakitan masih menggema dalam kamar bercat _broken white_. Tapi Siwon tak mau menyerah. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kibum. Ia harus menepatinya, segera, dengan cara apapun.

Kibum menikmati pemandangan indah di atasnya dengan leluasa. Bahkan gelapnya malam tak mampu menutupi keindahan Mahakarya Tuhan yang terpahat di sana. Perut ramping berwarna kecoklatan yang dihiasi abs itu terus bergerak. Seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Namun Kibum tak mengerti apa. Ia ingin membantu. Tapi lagi-lagi ketidaktahuannya membuat Kibum hanya bisa diam. Menunggu Siwon mendapatkannya.

Tangan rampingnya terlulur. Hendak mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah milik _namja_ tampan yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya. Beberapa bulir peluh itu menetes di kulitnya yang juga dipenuhi peluh.

.

Namja tampan itu terus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tikaman demi tikaman Siwon lakukan dengan sangat lembut. Menikam tepat di jantung Kibum dengan cintanya. Harusnya saat ini Kibum merasa dirinya terkoyak, lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Namun bukan itu. Apa yang dilakukan Siwon malah terasa manis. Terasa sangat manis.

Senyuman di bibir joker Siwon mengembang sempurna. Ia berhasil. Menukar rasa sakit yang mendera sahabatnya dengan keindahan surga yang sesungguhnya.

Kerja kerasnya terbayar. Saat jerit kesakitan itu berubah bagai nyanyian yang mengalun sangat merdu dari bibir manis Kibum. Kini hanya ada nama Choi Siwon saat Kibum tak kuasa untuk tidak menjerit.

Siwon tak henti-hentinya bergumam, ia sudah mencapai nirwana. Nirwananya bersama Kibum.

Semuanya terasa gelap. Tak satupun dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Kibum telah dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon. Kenikmatan yang mampu menyeret seorang Kim Kibum dalam arus memabukkan yang diciptakan _namja_ tampannya untuk mencapai Firdaus. Anggaplah seorang Choi Siwon adalah miliknya, walau itu hanya berlaku untuk malam ini.

Ya. Hanya malam ini.

 **# Flashback End #**

.

Mungkin kejadiaan bersama Siwon saat itu adalah sebuah dosa besar. Namun Kibum yakin, itu adalah sebuah dosa terindah yang pernah dilakukan sepanjang hidupnya.

Sunggu betapa rindunya ia dengan sosok tampan itu. Sebenarnya Kibum menyesal, ia tak lagi berbicara dengan Siwon setelah kejadian itu. Sampai keluarga Siwon harus pindah ke Jepang. Karena Choi _Appa_ bertugas di sana.

Tetapi tak sekalipun ia menyesal sudah diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu Siwon.

Bisakah ia mengulang semuanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya tanpa bisa dijawab.

.

.

.

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik berkulit pucat berjalan perlahan mendekati Siwon.

"BabyKyu," panggil Siwon mesra. Tangannya terulur untuk menyambut _yeoja_ dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Ada apa dengan Minho?" Satu tangan lainnya Siwon gunakan untuk mengelus perut buncit istrinya.

"Entahlah, Wonnie. Minho terus merajuk. Aku pusing melihatnya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan saat menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Daddy!"

Seorang _namja_ kecil yang menggemaskan berlari ke arah mereka. Dan langsung ditangkap dengan senang hati oleh Siwon.

"Ayo pulang! Minno tidak suka di sini. _Spaghetti_ itu beracun, Dad! Daddy harus membelikanku pizza. Jika tidak, pasti sebentar lagi Minno akan mati. Daddy juga harus membelikan mommy pizza. Tadi mommy juga ikut memakan _spaghetti_ beracunnya. Minno tidak mau _dongsaeng_ yang ada di perut mommy keracunan," adu anak itu lucu.

Tak pelak membuat orang tua dari anak itu hanya terkekeh mendengar racauannya.

" _Arraseo_ , sayang." Siwon mengerti, anaknya itu hanya memintanya untuk dibelikan pizza.

.

" _Eomma_ , ayo pulang! Sebelum _appa_ menghabiskan semua makanannya."

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya karena sebuah suara menginterupsi. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan putrinya yang cantik. Dan mendapati seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tangan _namja_ itu penuh. Membawa berbagai macam makanan yang memang disediakan untuk para tamu.

" _Appa_ , sudah cukup makannya. Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Minbum sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tunggu, _chagi_. Biar _appa_ menghabiskan ini dulu," cegah Changmin susah payah karena mulutnya di penuhi makanan.

Tak cukup berjinjit. Kibum juga harus mengulurkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menjangkau sisa mayonaise yang tertinggal di sudut bibir suaminya.

"Haruskah kau makan sampai berantakan seperti ini, _yeobo_? Malu dengan putrimu, _eoh_." Kibum terkekeh melihat kelakuan suaminya. Jung Changmin memang suka lupa diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan banyak makanan.

"Tapi ini enak, sayang. Cobalah."

Digigitnya kecil hamburger porsi besar yang disodorkan Changmin. " _Mashita_. Tapi kita harus pulang, sebelum putrimu marah besar," kata Kibum lembut.

" _Arraseo_." Akhirnya Changmin meninggalkan semua makanan yang sudah kumpulkan dengan susah payah di atas meja kosong dengan sangat tidak rela. Tentu ia tak mau melihat putri cantiknya mengamuk diacara pembukaan hotel milik temannya itu.

' _Sampai jumpa, wonnie_ ,' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Lalu melangkah pergi sambil menggenggam tangan Minbum dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Changmin yang memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Pulang menuju rumah.

 **END**

.

#nosebleeding

Eon, requestnya selesai ya. Saengil chukha hamnida, Eonni ku yang cantik.

Mianhae, ne.. alya kasih FF nista ini buat hadiah. Bukannya kasih kado yang bener, malah ngasih hadiah Eonni lime asem-kecut begini :D

NB: Jangan ada yang minta sequel loh. Ini Crackpair. Nggak rela DaddyWon dipasangin sama yang lain. #ketawaevil

18/Oktober/2015. AlyaFarah.


End file.
